Un regalo para Miketsukami
by hooliedanisars
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Ririchiyo tiene dudas luego de recordar una premonición de parte de Natsume, pero, por sobre todo, ansía poder darle un regalo a su querido esposo.


_Un regalo para Miketsukami._

Lentamente abrí los ojos, la mañana había llegado y con ella los rayos de sol que ahora entraban por la ventana, junto al piar de las aves que armoniosamente indicaban que era un agradable día de primavera. Me removí un poco y sentí algo metido en mi entrepierna, por lo que vi a mi derecha recordando la noche que había disfrutado junto a Miketsukami. Lo vi dormir plácidamente como pocas veces, todas luego de que hiciéramos el amor. Su cara transmitía mucha paz y se notaba que estaba muy relajado, al contrario de como dictaba la costumbre de todas las mañanas, en las que ya tenía planeado un cronograma de todas mis actividades. Ese hombre sólo pensaba en mí y aquello ya me estaba desesperando, debía planear algo que le gustara a él, cosa que desconocía ya que al parecer yo era su mundo.

Acerqué mi mano hacia su blanquecino rostro, pero antes de tocarlo, él detuvo mi mano en el aire y abrió sus ojos con una mirada furiosa. Rápidamente, me solté y me senté en la cama, cubriendo con la sábana mi pecho. Él repitió mis acciones para luego intentar tomarme de la mano, algo que no permití.

―Ririchiyo-sama, perdóneme, no pensé que fuera usted.

―¿Qué? ¿Sueles acostarte con otras mujeres? ―dije mientras me levantaba de la cama con las sábanas, sin importarme que él quedase desnudo y sin nada con que cubrirse.

―No. Ruego que me perdone, Ririchiyo-sama, fueron mis reflejos.

―Como digas.

Antes de seguir escuchándolo, ya había entrado al baño. Tiré la sábana al suelo y me senté en el retrete. Luego lo miré y no, aún no me había llegado, y debía haberme bajado hace un mes.

Todo encajaba. Aquellas palabras de Natsume las recordaba. Ese día tuvo una premonición, dijo que pronto conocería a mi esposo, y lo comprobé al contraer nupcias con Miketsukami unos meses después, pero no era lo único que había dicho. También había mencionado algo acerca de mi hijo, que sería igual a su padre y que usaría lentes. Y justamente faltaban cerca de 8 meses para el cumpleaños de Miketsukami. Si nacía en ese exacto día, la premonición se cumpliría y nuestro hijo sería la siguiente encarnación de él.

Llevé un puño a mi corazón, ¿acaso estaba embarazada? Con Miketsukami nos habíamos cuidado, él usaba protección ya que decía que tendríamos un hijo cuando estuviese lista para ese paso, pero si mis sospechas eran acertadas, ahora tendría que dar ese paso lista o no.

Salí del baño, olvidándome completamente de la sábana en el suelo y noté que estaba totalmente desnuda al ver esa expresión en Miketsukami, el que ya se hallaba poniéndose la corbata.

―Ririchiyo-sama, con esta vista no me dan ganas de ir a trabajar.

―¡B-baka! ―me cubrí un poco con los brazos mientras mi rostro se enrojecía― ¡Eres un pervertido! Y deja el "sama", ¡ya estamos casados!

Él se fue acercando a mí, logrando acorralarme contra la puerta. Puso ambas manos apoyadas en ella a cada lado de mi cabeza para luego hundir su nariz en mi cuello y luego olfatearme hasta llegar al lóbulo y mordisquearlo, logrando que yo emitiera un suspiro profundo.

―Llámame Soushi y lo pensaré ―me susurró al oído, por lo que, sin siquiera pensarlo, jadeé su nombre.

―S-Soushi…

Y eso bastó para que él la tomara ahí mismo, olvidando por completo ir a trabajar por primera vez.

…

―¡Maniac!

―Habla más bajo, él está durmiendo y quizás se despierte por tus gritos ―regañé a la rubia que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea―. Bueno, ¿me lo puedes conseguir sin que él se entere?

―Lo siento, por desgracia tengo que ir con Renshou de compras y dudo poder pasar por una farmacia.

―Oh… Entiendo…

―¡Ey! No lo tomes a mal, Ririchiyo, pero es mi trabajo. Ya dije anteriormente que me hubiera gustado tenerte a ti y no a ese sucio, desarreglado, flojo, bueno para nada…

―Tranquila, ya entendí, Nobara. Aunque últimamente parece que él no te molesta tanto…

―Ni se te ocurra decirlo ―su tono de voz me provocó algo de temor―. Como sea, quizás lo más conveniente sea que vayas a un médico, recuerda que las pruebas de embarazo él las podría encontrar fácilmente si se trata de un stalker profesional.

―Me parece razonable… Bueno, nos estamos viendo, Nobara, adiós.

―¡Maniac!

Corté la llamada negando mentalmente con la cabeza, ella nunca cambiaría.

―¿De qué hablabas con Nobara?

Dirigí la vista hacia la persona que acababa de despertar.

―Cosas de mujeres, Soushi.

―Ririchiyo…

Rápidamente se movió en la cama hasta llegar a mi lado, ya que me encontraba sentada en la esquina. Apartó mi cabello a un costado y dejó con sus labios succionantes una marca roja en mi cuello.

―¡Ey, todos lo verán! ―me froté la zona colorada―. No sé si me conviene llamarte Soushi si te pones así cada vez que lo hago.

―Es que suena tan excitante proviniendo de tus labios, Ririchiyo.

―Mhhh, al menos así consigo que elimines el honorífico, supongo que ese es el precio ―suspiré―. Tengo que salir, no me esperes hasta tarde.

―¿A dónde vas? Te acompaño.

―¡No! ―él se asustó por mi repentina reacción―. Es decir, es que tengo que hacerme una revisión.

―¿Revisión? ¿Estás enferma, Ririchiyo?

―N-no…

―Porque si hubiera sido una fiebre o una gripe, habría notado un cambio en tu temperatura, tu tono de voz o alguna congestión en tu respiración…

―Soushi…

―No puede ser tampoco un dolor de panza, ya que manifestarías algún cambio en tu postura al caminar, además de que he seleccionado y controlado cada uno de tus alimentos…

―Soushi…

―Y reviso constantemente tu historial médico, no tienes ninguna enfermedad crónica, a menos que les hayas pagado a alguien para ocultármelo ―de repente, me tomó de los hombros y me miró fijamente―. ¿Tienes cáncer y no lo sé?

―¡Basta, Miketsukami! ―grité asustándolo―. Estoy bien, nada fuera de lo normal…

―¡Espere un momento! ―levantó un dedo índice como recordando algo―. Hace como un mes debió haberle llegado el período y sin embargo no lo hizo, porque tuvimos relaciones todo este tiempo. Ririchiyo-sama, ¿está embarazada?

―¿Q-qué? ¡N-no sé de qué hablas! ¡Sólo iré a hacerme un control!

Rápidamente me terminé de vestir y salí de nuestro apartamento.

…

Entré al apartamento y cerré la puerta con llave. Prendí la luz y vi a Miketsukami que estaba dormido en el sofá de la sala, por lo que con una pequeña sonrisa me le acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla. De inmediato despertó sobresaltado y se calmó cuando me vio mejor.

―Ririchiyo-sama, ¿por qué tardó tanto? Me preocupé...

―No hay caso con el "sama" ―me senté a su lado―. Toda la tarde te contesté los mensajes, no exageres.

Él me abrazó y me besó en la cabeza.

―¿Cómo te fue?

―Bien, todo está más que bien… Soushi, ¿me llevas a la cama?

De inmediato me cargó y me llevó a nuestra habitación, para luego acomodarme en el colchón y comenzar a desvestirse.

―Miketsukami, no me refería a eso.

Él se detuvo y me miró sin comprender.

―Tenemos que hablar.

Se volvió a acomodar la camisa desabotonada y se sentó a mi lado.

―Ririchiyo-sama…

―Estoy embarazada.

Por acto reflejo bajé la cabeza. Me dieron ganas de golpearme por ser tan brusca, pero no había visto otra forma de hacerlo, si no iba directo al grano quizás me acobardaría.

―¿D-de veras? ―asentí sin mirarlo a los ojos―. Soy tan feliz.

Lo miré nuevamente y vi las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir por sus ojos.

―S-Soushi…

―¡Te amo, Ririchiyo!

Me abrazó y le correspondí, escondiendo mi rostro en su hombro.

―Y yo a ti…

La siguiente mañana desperté gracias al sol en mi rostro y una suave caricia en mi vientre. Abrí mis ojos y lo vi directo a esos heterocromos ojos.

―Buenos días, Ririchiyo…

―Buenos días…

―Tienes el desayuno listo.

―¿Eh?

―Me levanté a las 5 para preparártelo antes de ir al trabajo, pensé que lo tomarías pero regresé y todavía estabas dormida.

―Espera, ¿qué hora es?

―Las cuatro de la tarde ―respondió con una simple sonrisa.

―¡¿Las cuatro?! ¡Llegaré tarde a la reunión!

―Ririchiyo-sama, está embarazada, debería dejar de trabajar y descansar. Leí en un artículo que usted debería dormir por lo menos…

―Adiós, Miketsukami.

Mientras él empezaba con su discurso yo me había cambiado rápidamente, me encontraba en la puerta de la calle cuando sentí un tirón de mano.

―¡Ririchiyo-sama, espere!

―¡Déjame, Miketsukami! ¡Debo ir a trabajar! ―tironeaba vanamente―. Y ya estamos bastante ajustados como para que dependa enteramente de ti.

―¡Encontraremos la solución! ¡Dejaré las ventas y volveré al servicio secreto!

―¿Para que te enamores de tu cliente y la stalkees como lo hiciste conmigo? ¡Jamás! Además no soportaría todo un día sin ti, te necesito en mi embarazo.

Él soltó mi agarre haciendo que yo tambaleara un poco hacia atrás y me tropezara, pero antes de caer al suelo él ya me había sujetado.

―No diga eso, Ririchiyo-sama, usted es a la única que este perro ama.

―Miketsukami…

Mi rostro se puso colorado al ver los transeúntes que se habían detenido a ver nuestra escena dramática.

―Nos están viendo.

―Que lo hagan.

Y sin más miramientos, me besó en los labios. Pude escuchar algunas risas bajas y sentí el calor en mi cara, por lo que empujé a mi esposo y salí corriendo en busca de un taxi.

Al regresar a casa, lo encontré dormido en el sofá. Me había quedado hasta tarde para compensar las horas en que no había estado, pero no le avisé, el día en la oficina estuvo muy ajetreado.

―Miketsukami-kun…

Él lentamente abrió los ojos y me agarró del brazo, para luego tirarlo y hacer que me posicionara encima suyo de forma sugerente.

―Ririchiyo… No es seguro que vuelvas tan tarde.

―Lo sé. Soushi, dime, ¿cómo haremos? Aún tengo muchas dudas…

―Simplemente lo haremos ―me interrumpió y me acarició la mejilla con el dorso de su mano―, no te preocupes.

Suspiré y asentí, él tenía razón, sería un paso más. Formaríamos una familia, y eso me hacía feliz; sobre todo porque me di cuenta que le daría algo que él quería por una vez. Él quería un hijo, una vez me lo confesó, y ahora lo estaba cumpliendo, alojando el fruto de nuestro amor en mi vientre.

Sería un perfecto regalo para Miketsukami.

* * *

 _ **Esto es lo primero que escribo de esta pareja, aunque sea cortito. Es de mis favoritas, aunque no es tan famosa como quisiera, sin embargo, aquí subo este pequeño One-Shot. Espero que les guste :3**_

 _ **¡Besukisus!**_


End file.
